Arthur and them in vault hotel
by Travis 2017
Summary: Arthur and them stay in a vault hotel. Read and review no flaming me.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and them in Vault hotel

* * *

A vault is being built but not as a nuclear bunker but as a new hotel. Arthur and them spend a few days in it. They have vault beds and sells jump suit but don't have to wear them. Two winning children wins vault bed and stuff like that. It is in Elwood City so they just wanted to spend a few days so they can see what it is like and so the kids can win the contest.

"That hotel will soon open," said Arthur, "I am glad we are going to it to see what a vault is like from them games."

"We will have fun there," said D.W., "I heard this one is different."

"The word is unique," said Mrs. Read, "And it has a good contest for children like you two and your friends."

"That place will be nice," said Arthur, "The most unique hotel i know of."

"That is true," said Mr. Read, "I know of three that was once jails."

They are glad they are staying in a vault instead of what was once a jail. They think the ones that was jails might be haunted. That vault could be used as large bomb/fallout shelters. They know nuclear war is unlikley though. It is indeed a hotel not a fallout shelter though it can be used as that. They will enjoy staying there for a few days and nights.

"Here we are," said Mrs. Read, "This will be a great few days and nights."

"It says vault hotel," said Arthur, "This will be a great trip."

"It sure will," said Buster, "As you can see i am also here."

"Same as me," said Francine, "All our friends are here."

"Yes that is true," said Arthur, "Okay lets go inside of it to get our rooms."

They went inside to the office part to check in that hotel. They got their rooms and went to it and unpacked their bags into the chest of drawers in the hotel rooms they are staying in for a few days and nights they will have fun there.

"This place looks nice," said Arthur, "I will love this place after all."

"As do i," said D.W., "I am glad Emily and Bud is here."

"We sure are," said Bud, "This place is interesting."

"It sure is," said Emily, "I want to explore this hotel."

"You all can," said Mrs. Read, "Stay in groups of five."

They went exploring of that hotel top to bottom. They sure love that place. That place has a good size swimming pool inside that is. They have their bathing suits so they went in the locker rooms and changed into them they are barefoot.

"This pool is nice," said Arthur, "This water is nice as well."

"It sure is," said Fern, "I sure love this place so far."

"It is a nice place," said Muffy, "We got the one with big beds well one of three rooms that is."

"That is good," said Francine, "We all filed in the things towin the contest."

"That is true," said Arthur, "Them two can be some of us."

Two of them will win the contest. They pick the winners through a raffle. They pick the winners tomorrow. After they swam it was time for dinner at it's cafeteria. See what happens next chapter of this story.


	2. Arthur and DW wins contest

Arthur and them in Vault hotel

* * *

The kids in pajamas in vault beds getting ready for bed. We see their bare feet. Then they got tucked in by their parents including their feet and toes so they won't get cold. They will soon fall to sleep. They are talking for a bit for now. Bud and Ladonna are staying with the Read family because their parents are to busy. So we see Ladonna and Bud with them two.

"I sure love this place," said Arthur, "These beds are also nice."

"You said it," said D.W., "Glad this wasn't a jail or prison."

"Yes indeed," said Bud, "Never seen a place like this before so i love it."

"I sure love it," said Ladonna, "I hope one of us from the group at least. At most both in the group."

"I hope one of us at least wins it," said Arthur, "Well good night to you all."

They all went to sleep. They woke up in the morning and got out of the beds. We see their feet and toes again. They know nothing is wrong with feet and toes showing. Their certain parts are covered up so we don't see them body parts. Arthur and Bud changed in the bedroom and D.W. and Ladonna changing in the bathroom and they got dressed and no longer barefoot. They are wearing shoes except Bud who is wearing boots. And them and their parets went to the cafeteria.

"The raffle begins soon," said a man, "So all kids will meet in here after breakfast."

"Sounds good to me," said Arthur, "That means we stay here then."

"That is good," said Francine, "I hope at least one of us wins it."

"I sure hope so," said Bud, "Lots of kids here you know."

"The contest now begins," said the man, "Now to pick the winners."

Arthur won for the boys and D.W. won for the girls. Them two are sure happy. The Read parents are happy for them both. And their friends are happy for them. They got the vault stuff like jumpsuits, lunchboxes and vault beds as well.

"This bed will look nice at home," said Arthur, "Glad we won this contest both of us."

"You said it," said D.W., "These beds will replace the beds we have in our rooms now."

"We will keep D.W.'s old bed," said Mrs. Read, "So Kate can use it as her bed. We can put Arthur's old bed for sale."

"Sounds good to me mom," said Arthur, "As long as i keep the pillows, sheets and stuff."

"You will keep all but the old bed," said Mrs. Read, "That includes keeping pillows, pillow cases and sheets and covers."

Arthur and D.W. decided to change into their vault jump suits. See what happens next chapter.


	3. Nice hotel

Arthur and them in Vault hotel

* * *

Arthur and D.W. are happy they won the contest to win vault stuff. Them two are wearing vault hotel jump suits. They will now get thropies for winning as well. Arthur's will be next to the one he won from the spelling bee which he won of course. He now will have a second thophy. It has the picture of the outside of the hotel on one side and inside on the other. They are very nice thropies. They sure like the looks of them. They in fact love them a lot.

"You two get these thropies as well," said a man, "Not just the stuff you got already of course."

"Thank you sir," said Arthur, "This is a very good hotel."

"It is indeed," said the man, "It is very kid friendly kind of place."

"It is indeed," said D.W., "Best hotel i know of. Better than ones that used to be jails and prisons."

"Yes of course," said the man, "I heard one that was a prison is haunted."

Both Arthur and D.W. heard about that before. They don't want to go to that hotel because of unfriendly ghost. Same as their parents. They want that bad hotel to close it's doors for good. Prisons make the worst hotels unlike the vault hotel. The vault hotel is one of the best hotels in the nation as number 124 out of 200. It is new so it will improve a lot.

"Best hotel i have ever seen," said Muffy, "Besides the one i visted when we went to Las Vegas."

"Correct Miss. Muffy," said Bailey, "This new hotel i sure like."

"As do i," said Muffy, "This hotel room is very nice here."

"It sure is," said Bailey, "Your friends want to go swimming you should also go."

"Sure just get me my bathing suit," said Muffy, "As well as a towel so i can dry out after swimming."

Her friends was waiting on her so they can go to the locker rooms to change. Males on the right and Females to the left do to different private parts. Boy parts and girl parts. If you know what i mean. They are at the pool area swimming.

"Why couldn't i change with my sister?" said a boy, "I just want to know why."

"Different private parts," said Arthur, "They do have rules after all."

"He is right of course," said Brain, "So that is why you changed with us boys."

"Okay then," said the boy, "Now i know why of course."

"Yes indeed brother," said a girl, "You should know the diffrence we see each other naked a lot."

He remembers that now. See what happens next chapter of this story.


	4. Rattles and pizza

Arthur and them in Vault hotel

* * *

Arthur and them are swimming in the pool. They are only wearing bathing suits. Rattles for some reason or other came out fully naked as in only wearing his birthday suit. His private parts are covered up by Arthur's right hand so we don't see it. But they all see it just not us. Them parts are censored by Arthur's right hand.

"Rattles you need to wear a bathing suit," said Arthur, "Because you are fully naked after all."

"I love swimming in the nude," said Rattles, "I prefer swimming like this than a bathing suit."

"Rattles we see your private parts," said Muffy, "You need to cover them parts up."

"Don't feel like it," said Rattles, "I will swim in the nude here."

"No you don't boy," said the female lifeguard, "You need to cover them parts up here."

He said no so they made him get dressed and kicked him out. He isn't allowed backunless he behaves himself. He is in trouble now at home. He got grounded for two weeks for wanting to swim naked in that hotel's swimming pool. Arthur and his friends are now talking about that hotel and the swimming pool. And even about Rattles as well.

"I love this hotel," said Arthur, "But why did Rattles want to swim naked?"

"I also do," said Francine, "And i don't know why Rattle wanted to swim naked."

"Best hotel of its kind," said Muffy, "The only one of it's kind. And Rattles is a rude boy who likes swimming naked."

"That is true," said Brain, "For the hotel, pool, and i agree Rattles is a rude boy."

"That is true," said Arthur, "Now he is in big trouble at home now."

They are happy because Rattles got kicked out of that hotel for wanting to swim in the nude. They all love that hotel and everything about it. That hotel is very child friendly. They see how friendly the workers in that place has there.

"Well swimming is done now," said Arthur, "And get dressed and get ready for dinner."

"Yes it is," said Buster, "Time to get dressed and go eat."

"I heard they have good pizza here," said Francine, "So i will get some of that of pepperoni that is."

"I will also get that," said Bud, "I think we all might do it."

"I sure will," said Arthur, "I sure love that food."

They all got pepperoni pizza which was very good. See what happens next chapter.


	5. Binky in trouble

Arthur and them in Vault hotel

* * *

Arthur and them are eating very good pepperoni pizza. They are enjoying it. They see Binky eating to much. Which could make him sick or get him fatter. They are trying to tell him don't eat to much or he will get an upset stomach from it.

"Binky your eating to much," said Arthur, "I think you had enough to eat."

"I say when i had enough," said Binky, "I can eat alot after all you know."

"He is right you had enough," said a woman, "You need to leave the cafeteria at once."

"Shove it lady," said Binky, "Like i said to Arthur i can eat alot."

"Leave the hotel then," said the woman, "Security show this big boy the way out."

They got his stuff for him. Binky is in big trouble now for telling that woman to shove it. He got grounded a month for that. He might start a diet if he gets type 2 diabetes or other health problems. Or start a diet anyway to lose weight.

"Binky is in trouble now," said Arthur, "For telling that woman to shove it."

"More than that," said Francine, "He is in big trouble by his parents that is."

"That is true," said Arthur, "He got thrown out of here."

"He might not be able to return here," said Fern, "Unless he learns how to behave himself."

"Might be hard for him," said Francine, "He is a rude and mean."

They all know she is right. He went back to being a bully. So he didn't really change after all. He is being scoulded by his parents who just might send him to boot camp if he doesn't trulley change for the better by being grounded big time.

"I hope he behaves better," said Arthur, "So he doesn't go off somewhere."

"I think boot camp," said Brain, "That is were bad kids go when they don't behave."

"What is boot camp?" said Bud, "I just want to know."

"A special camp for bad kids," said Brain, "You won't have to worry about that your a good boy."

"That is true," said Bud, "I might be tough but i have a heart of gold."

They all know that is true. He is a good little boy. He will only hit someone if they hit him first. He isn't at all like Binky who bullies George a lot. See what happens next chapter in this story.


	6. Molly and pasta

Arthur and them in Vault hotel

* * *

Molly is bullying another kid again. She is teasing her and not stopping she keeps at it even though Arthur and themare telling her to stop or they will tellon her but she keeps telling them to mind their own business and leave her sight.

"Molly you need to stop," said Arthur, "Stop messing with that girl."

"I said before none of your business," said Molly, "Leave my sight all you or experince the world of pain."

"I am telling on you," said D.W., "Because of messing with that girl and making threats to us."

"Stop right there Miss. Macdonald," said the manager, "You are banned here unless you behave yourself."

"Thank you sir," said Arthur, "She was being mean after all."

He agreed and smiled at Arthur. He likes him as do all the workers. They then went to the pool. They sure love swimming. They are children after all so they are playing in the shallow end of the pool. And just might have swimming races. They are talking in the pool between playing and swimming. That they are glad no one is in the nude there.

"I love this pool," said Arthur, "Glad no one is here naked like Rattles did."

"As do i," said Francine, "And i am also glad no one is here is naked we all have bathing suits on."

"That is good," said Muffy, "I don't want to see another boy's private parts."

"If you have a son one day you will see his," said Brain, "Because that is the way we boys are after all."

"I meant none of yours," said Muffy, "That is what i meant you know."

After that they had short swimming racing until they get and eat dinner. They are trying it's pasta. From lasagna and speghetti. Sue Ellen got mushroom sauce the rest got meatsauce. They come with garlic bread and enjoying it.

"This is good speghetti," said Arthur, "They make their own here."

"It is sure tasty," said Buster, "How is your lasagna Brain?"

"Very good," said Brain, "They sure how to make pasta here."

"That is good," said Francine, "I sure love speghetti."

"As do i," said Fern, "They sure know how to make pasta."

After dinner they are talking before they take baths or showers and get ready for bed. See what happens next chapter.


	7. Slink grounded and banned

Arthur and them in Vault hotel

* * *

Slink is bullying a dog boy named Frank. He is in the first grade. He won't leave the boy alone. Keeps teasing him and threating to beat him up if he tells on him. He doesn't know that Arthur told on him. And the manager is coming to deal with him. That manger will ban Slink for life for what he is doing. For threating to beat someone up for telling on him.

"Young man stop that at once," said the manager, "Leave that boy alone right now at once."

"Who told on me?" said Slink, "This boy was here all this time."

"I saw it all," said Arthur, "So i was the one who told on you."

"Time to beat you up Read," said Slink, "For telling on me you nerd."

"Security show Slink the way out," said the manager, "Slink your banned here for life."

Slink is now in big trouble at home. He got grounded a month for all the trouble he caused at that hotel. He is never allowed to enter that hotel again. Arthur and them are happy Slink is gone. They hope nothing bad happens there again.

"Let's hope nothing else bad happens again here," said Arthur, "Like what Binky and his gang did."

"Well the Tibbles are here," said D.W., "You know them two are double trouble after all."

"Let's hope they don't cause trouble," said Arthur, "Like you i saw them two here as well."

"If they do we tell on them," said Francine, "We all saw them two here like you two did."

"We can keep an eye on them," said D.W., "I know how bad them two can be after all."

They all agreed on that for D.W., Bud, and Emily to keep an eye on them. Arthur and his friends is going swimming in the hotel swimming pool. They love that pool it is nice and are all good swimmers. They are talking now about that idea.

"Let's hope that plan works," said Arthur, "If they cause problems we will know about it."

"The plan might work," said Francine, "Or them two might not cause problems anyway."

"Let's hope they don't cause problems," said Arthur, "Them two are two brats that are double trouble."

"I know how they can be," said Buster, "They are trouble makers after all."

"That they are," said Fern, "Let's hope they do no harm to anyone here."

Them two so far is behaving themselves so far. See what happens next chapter in this story.


	8. Tommy and Timmy banned

Arthur and them in Vault hotel

* * *

The Tibble twins are behaving themselves. Well for the time being. They are planning to pull pranks on hotel guest and staff. They are pranksters after all. They just might do pranks in either the pool, cafeteria or hotel room area of the place.

"When do we do our plan Tommy?" said Timmy, "To pull the pranks on that many people?"

"When the time is right we will," said Tommy, "Which will happen once D.W. , Emily,and Bud stop following us around."

"Why are they following us anyway?" said Timmy, "I just want to know."

"Maybe keeping an eye on us," said Tommy, "We need a plan to get them to stop following us."

"I have a plan," said Timmy, "Putting fake evidence of pranks on someone else."

They decided to plant evidence on Brain to frame him. They hope that plan works. Tommy is now talking to D.W., Bud, and Emily that Brain will pull a prank on that hotel. They aren't buying that one bit. Bud can tell them two are lying.

"I think you planted false evidence on someone," said Bud, "I think you two are planning a prank on people."

"But what we are saying is true," said Tommy, "He will do a prank on the hotel as in Brain."

"He is right," said Timmy, "We don't play pranks anymore."

"Stop lying you two," said D.W., "Emily saw what you two did."

"I sure did," said Emily, "I told on you two. Here comes the manager now."

Them two are banned for life at that hotel for trying to frame another person and planning to do pranks. Them two are in big trouble by their grandma. She will think about sending them two to boot camp. So they can become better people.

"You two head to your room," said their grandma, "For trying to pin it on someone else."

"But grandma we are just kids," said Tommy, "We always behaved like that."

"No excuses," said their grandma, "You two are grounded two weeks."

"Okay then," said Tommy, "Let's go to our room Timmy."

"I agree with you," said Timmy, "We are going to our room now."

"Time to call Mrs. Macgrady," said their grandma, "See what she has to say about it."

She is talking to Mrs. Macgrady if them two can go to junior boot camp or not. See what happens next chapter.


	9. Bath, shower, and bed

Arthur and them in Vault hotel

* * *

With the Tibbles banned things are now better at that hotel. Arthur and them are now happy that no more bad things will happen there. So they will enjoy the stay until it is time to head home. They are having dinner in the cafeteria now.

"Glad no more trouble makers are here," said Arthur, "At least i hope not."

"The Tibbles was the last of them," said D.W., "We are good kids after all you know."

"That we are," said Arthur, "Glad all the trouble makers are gone now."

"I am also glad they are gone," said Francine, "All trouble makers is now banned from here for life."

"That is good," said Fern, "Binky and his gang are indeed trouble makers that are banned here and them Tibbles."

After they ate dinner they are heading to their hotel rooms. It is their last night here. They leave after breakfast the next day. D.W. is now naked taking her bath. She is playing with a rubber duck. It is regular so no bubbles in that bath. Her mom is watching her take it and talking to her. They like doing that as she takes her baths. They are talking about things.

"You know you are a good girl," said Mrs. Read, "I am glad your no longer a brat anymore."

"I know i am," said D.W., "Counciling helped me to stop being a brat."

"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "When you turn six you can take baths alone."

"That i know," said D.W., "Until then i have no shame of being naked in front of family members."

"Yes of course," said Mrs. Read, "You are a nice girl after all."

After her baths she was dried off and changed into clean panties and her footie pajamas. Arthur is now naked taking a shower. After that he dried off. He is in pajamas barefoot. We can see his feet and toes showing he is talking now.

"Mom why doesn't D.W. sleep barefoot much?" said Arthur, "I just want to know. I am barefoot after all."

"Her feet get cold fast," said Mrs. Read, "So she sleeps in footie pajamas most of the time."

"I understand mom," said Arthur, "Thank you for letting me know."

"No problem Honey," said Mrs. Read, "Now i will take off your glasses, tuck you in and read to you."

"Thanks again mom," said Arthur, "I am ready for bed now."

She took off his glasses tucked him in and read to him. Mr. Read tucked in D.W. during that time. See what happens next.


	10. Last night there

Arthur and them in Vault hotel

* * *

They will all stay one more night there. They love that place a lot. And they get it for free for helping with the trouble makers that the hotel pays for it. So Arthur and them are swimming in the pool which they love to do there it is a nice one.

"Glad we can stay one more night," said Arthur, "I sure love this hotel much better than any former jails or prisons."

"It was sure nice of them," said D.W., "And yes much better than former jails and prisons turned into hotels."

"Much better," said Buster, "I have been in one that was a prison it was haunted."

"I heard they could be," said Arthur, "This underground hotel is very nice."

"Best i have been in," said Muffy, "I give it five stars out of five."

They are glad that place never held a jail or prison. It was were a one room school was once at and a field as well. Most of the hotel is underground with only the lobby part and the signs of course. They will be going home the next day. They then went to eat pizza in the caffetria which they love. It is pepperoni pizza which is their favorite there after all.

"I sure love this pizza," said Francine, "They sure hired good cooks."

"They sure did," said Arthur, "This pizza is one of the best."

"It sure is," said Buster, "I sure enjoy it."

"Same here," said Fern, "They hired good cooks from restaurants."

"I heard about that," said Bain, "It must indeed be true after all."

They sure love that pizza. They ate their fill and went to their hotel rooms. D.W. will soon have her bath. Like most times Mrs. Read is watching her. She took off all her clothes and got in the bathtub for her bath it is a regular bath though.

"Mom it will be good going home," said D.W., "Even though i love this hotel."

"Yes it will," said Mrs. Read, "I also love this place but i love home better."

"As do i mom," said Arthur, "I like you two love this place."

"When we go home i will be happy," said Mrs. Read, "Arthur can you watch D.W.? I have something to do."

"I sure will mom," said Arthur, "I watched her many times in her baths."

He watched her wash and he dried her off and helped her get changed into her pajamas. Arthur is now having his shower as D.W. got in bed to go to sleep. See what happens next chapter.


	11. Last chapter

Arthur and them in Vault hotel

* * *

This is the last chapter of this story. They are heading home now. They had a good time at that hotel. They will be glad when they get home though. They all mised home. They will stay there again someday because it is in Elwood City. So they are heading home now. They will never forget the time they spent there. They love that hotel very much so in fact.

"That was an intersting trip," said Arthur, "Glad we took care of them trouble makers."

"Yes it was Honey," said Mrs. Read, "You and your friends did a good job with that."

"Same as me," said D.W., "And my friends as well."

"I sure love it," said Muffy, "It has a nice swimming pool."

"We will return one day," said Mrs. Read, "But now we need to go home."

They took that test as in both forth grade classes. That is a test for forth and fifth grades. That test is indeed a very hard one. That is the hardest test they will take in that school. They will take another in the 8th grade and again in High school in the senior year. Them IQ test are hard to see how smart they really are. They got good scores on their test. But one of the two bad students got the lowest score. That boy is going to be sad and his parents will be angry at him in matter of fact.

"We did good on it," said Arthur, "That boy looks sad for some reason."

"I heard he got a low score," said Brain, "That is what i heard by the way."

"That makes sense," said Fern, "Should someone talk with him?"

"No about that," said Brain, "He never listens by the way."

"I agree," said Arthur, "He will be a special education student soon."

Next chapter i will need some ideas. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


End file.
